callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention (weapon)
For the level "Intervention," see Intervention (Level). The CheyTac Intervention is an American-made bolt-action sniper rifle designed by CheyTac LLC for long-range, soft-target interdiction. The Intervention system refers to a package including a range finder, computer, optics, and the rifle itself, called the M200. It is a bolt-action rifle using the proprietary .408 CheyTac round, intended to fall in between the .50 BMG and the .338 Lapua, both popular long-range rounds. The rifle is designed to be accurate even when equipped with a suppressor at over 2,000 meters. It has the world record for closest group at a very long distance. The .408 round the Cheytac Intervention is chambered for in this game is said to be the world's most accurate rifle round. It is considered to be one of the best sniper rifles ever made due to its balance of accuracy, range, and stopping power - most rifles sacrifice one or more of these qualities for another. In-Game There is quite a bit of comparison between this weapon and the Barrett .50 cal, as both weapons do the exact same damage in all situations. The Barrett's semi-automatic fire is useful in close quarter combat or when multiple shots are required. The Barrett's high recoil also resets slightly faster than the bolt action cycling of the Intervention, permitting a more rapid follow-up shot for disciplined shooters. However, many argue that the lower recoil of the Intervention allows the player to keep the sights on target after firing, and this is worth the extra fraction of a second. By the same token, this means more self-control is required with the Barrett to maintain the same level of accuracy. The Barrett also has double the magazine capacity and only has two thirds as much scope sway while breathing. The Intervention reloads much faster. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) (10 kills) (With silencer it takes two shots,but if Stopping Power is used it results in 1 shot kill from waist up.) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) (25kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) (75 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:UrbanIntervention.png|Intervention w/Thermal and urban camo Trivia *The Intervention does not have an AN/PEQ-2б. It is actually a computer targeting module with IR lasers to measure winds and trajectory of the gun. You can see it on all models in game except for the ACOG model. *The weapon has a greater and faster sway amount than any of the other sniper rifles found in the game. This is reminiscent of the R700 in Call of Duty 4, as they even share the same damage multipliers and status as bolt-action rifles. *The Intervention's real life magazine size is actually 7 rounds, not 5 rounds. *The Intervention makes a different noise in multiplayer than it does in single player or Special Ops. This does not apply when using a Silencer. *The Intervention has an extremely effective reload cancel when reloading from an empty magazine. *The Intervention is the only bolt-action rifle found in Modern Warfare 2. *When reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, the sensor is still fully visible. *In multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Singleplayer and Spec Ops modes, this visual is shown as 5 bullets, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of Call of Duty 4. *When reloading, it is possible to see the words "PUSH" on the side. This can be seen easily in well lit areas. *The Intervention has a telescopic stock, with the stock folded in the bolt can still be cycled. *On the side, it says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type". *In Modern Warfare 2, the scope used on the Intervention is a Schmidt & Bender 3–12 x 50 PM II Military. *The Intervention was voted the best sniper rifle on the Military Channel, mainly for its high tech targeting system not used anywhere in Modern Warfare 2. *The Intervention holds the world record for best group at a distance, landing 3 bullets within 16⅝ inches (42 cm) at 2,321 yards (2,122 m) away. *In the intro of "Just Like Old Times", the Intervention is introduced as an anti-material rifle. In reality, the Intervention was designed and used primarily as an anti-personnel rifle, its capacity as an anti-material weapon being limited by the lack of incendiary/explosive ammunition in the .408 Cheyenne Tactical caliber, compared to the .50 BMG which was conceived as an anti-material round. *Because the Intervention is the only bolt action sniper in the game, it is often the favorite to no-scope with. This does not actually make any sense, as the Barrett's bigger magazine and higher rate of fire make it significantly better for no-scoping. *The Intervention is the best weapon to get the "Perfectionist" challenge due to its high probablity of a one shot kill and the fact that the gun only has 5 rounds in the magazine Video thumb|350px|left|Intervention gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons